


Day Eleven - Subliminal

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Era ambiguous, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Joly wakes up early, and is presented with a problem.
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Eleven - Subliminal

Joly wakes up early. _That_ is normal. What isn't normal is the fact that Bossuet, normally an early riser as well, isn't awake. Bossuet is in fact laying spread-eagled across the bad, limbs flung over both Musichetta, who is still asleep, and Joly, who isn't.

Pearched atop the snoring Bossuet is Joly's cat, and it looks smug.

Joly shifts slightly - perhaps he can slide out of bed without disturbing the others.

He has no such luck: the cat chrips smugly, and he's forced to stop moving in fear of waking up his partners, which he would rather not do. Bossuet and Musichetta stayed up later than Joly last night; they need their sleep.

He resorts to attempting to send subliminal messages into the brains of the cat and Bossuet.

_Move,_ he thinks, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth because that might help. _Just roll over, or something. Let me get up._

It doesn't work. All that happens is the cat lets out an annoyed noise, and shifts slightly, but that could be from the fact that he's glaring at it.

Joly sighs. _Well,_ he thinks, _I'm glad it's a weekend._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
